Gekko and the Rotten to the Core Jewel
'Gekko and the Rotten to the Core Jewel '''is the 19th episode of Season 18. Summary Gekko begins to act strange when he finds a green jewel that is actually cursed and causes him to become rotten to the core like Mal when her mom gave her a necklace with the same jewel. Plot The episode begins at the Isle of the Lost where Greg is helping Freddie sneak into her dad's shop to steal some of her things away for her new home in Auradon. Although Greg is unsure about stealing things, Freddie assures him that they'll only take a few things in a second and then they'll run off back to Auradon like cowards. Besides, she needs those things for her dorm room. Greg replies flatly at Freddie's comment as they slowly opened the door to the shop and snuck inside, but what they didn't know was that someone was watching them in the shadows. As they entered the shop, they began taking things from shelves, drawers, tables, and even the counter and shoving them into a sack while Freddie plays music. After they were done putting all the stuff in the sack, Greg asks Freddie if she was sure if she needs all of the stuff from her dad's shop. Again and with rolling eyes and a sigh, Freddie assures Greg that they've got all they need but she thinks again that maybe they've picked too much stuff and decides that Greg might be right about what he said. So opening the sack, Freddie and Greg put everything back where they belong until the sack was completely empty. Then they took there leave. But just when they were ready to leave, Greg notices something that he didn't remember seeing on the counter. It was some kind of necklace with a green jewel. He reaches his hand out to it, but remembers that he can't take what doesn't belong to him as he pulls his arm away. But then Greg notices that Freddie wasn't around and decides to try the necklace on. Besides, what could happen? As Greg takes the necklace from the counter, he stares into it and then the jewel begins to glow! Then Greg's usual friendly green eyes glowed too, and he lets out an evil snicker. Just then, Freddie pops out from the door to ask Greg if he was coming. Quickly, Greg hides the necklace in his back pocket and quickly responds that he is coming as he runs to meet up with Freddie. While they were walking to the car back to Auradon, Freddie gave Greg a confused look and asked him if he was okay. Greg says that he is fine but while Freddie wasn't looking, he looked down at his hand which was holding the necklace he found at the shop and secretly smiles down evilly at it. Later, after Freddie drops Greg off at Disney Junior Elementary School, she says goodbye to him and drove off as Greg waved back and smiled sweetly. Then he begins to sneer and his eyes glowed wicked green again just when the first class bell rang. Greg hurried to his locker to grab his Cowboy and Cowgirl-ology textbook and lasso, then made his way to class. But suddenly, he bumps into Adora as they both fell on their backs and Adora got up first to help pick up Greg's book and lasso and apologize to him, but Greg only gave her a glare and shouted at Adora to watch where she was going as he asked rudely if she was suppose to grant people's wishes by not bumping into them. Adora's feelings were a little hurt as she gave Greg his lasso and book back, which he snatched away from her and continued to make his way to class. In Magic-ology, Amalthea is going to teach her students on how to make a bouncing potion. However, Greg, with the green gem necklace, wasn't paying any attention because he was staring out of the window, lost in thought. Amalthea noticed and asked kindly for Greg to listen as she demonstrates on how to make the potion. After she was done, every student got to work as they got their supplies and ingredients to make their own bouncing potion. Greg then used his own materials but just then, necklace glowed and so did Greg's eyes. He had a sneaky idea, so after getting his potion done, Greg sneakily poured some of it into Princess Clio's school bag while Clio wasn't looking, and soon, her bag suddenly became bouncy that Clio had to get up from her desk and catch it. Then while everyone was distracted, Greg kept pouring his bouncy potion into everyone's purses, backpacks, and school bags! Seconds later, the whole classroom was filled with jumping bags and everyone scrambled and ran around to retrieve their bouncing bags! Greg then smirked mischievously and chuckled with delight as he enjoyed watching everyone in a frenzy. His new necklace then gave out a little glow, and Greg's green eyes flashed with evil. After Magic-ology class was over, everyone went to lunch looking very exhausted. Even Amalthea needed to rest after helping her students catch their bags, but Greg was the only one who wasn't tired as he made his way to the lunchroom. At lunch, things were going smoothly. As usual, everyone was eating their lunch, texting in their iDisneys or playing games on their DisneyPads, talking, and laughing with each other about what happened in their days until Greg's necklace glowed again and then he dunk his mashed potatoes on Connor's head. But before Connor could snap at Greg, Greg shouts out "Food Fight!." Soon, all the kids in the lunchroom starting flinging, throwing, and tossing their lunch all over while others ducked for cover. Greg's necklace then gave out another glow! Just then, he kids stopped their food fight and Principal Mickey appears and demands what was going on. Then, seeing the mess in the lunchroom, he demands to the kids who started the food fight. Greg had an innocent look on his face despite his green eyes still glowing and he points a finger at a nearby boy holding a half-eaten hamburger in his hand. The boy tried to convince Mickey that it wasn’t him, but Mickey already gave him a detention by giving him a mop to clean up the mess and the boy moped while he mopped the floor. Greg grinned wickedly to himself just as Connor noticed how strange his friend was acting. What has gotten into Greg today? Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Strength * Stretchy Power * Telekinesis * Magical aura reading * Repairing Power * Super Speed * Aqua Wings * Magic Vines * Super Sight * Magic Cage Trivia * The jewel that Maleficent used to put inside Mal's necklace is seen again in this episode. * Gekko makes a big mess the second time in this episode. ** The first time he made one is in ''Gekko's Blame Campaign ''from PJ Masks. * The name, ''Gekko and the Rotten to the Core Jewel, has a similar name reference to the Dove Cameron song Rotten to the Core. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on Maleficent Category:Episodes with villains Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Magic Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Mal Category:Episodes focusing on Evie Category:Episodes focusing on Carlos De Vil Category:Episodes focusing on Jay Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 18 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Connor/Catboy images